Brutus "Tank" Andreyev
Introduction Brutus "Tank" Andreyev is a genetically engineered beast that was part of a World Government program to make, as the leading Admirals put it, "Organic Pacifistas". As we'll soon see, however, this went south pretty fast, and Brutus now works as part of the Blizzard Pirates. Appearance This looming, large creature is truly intimidating to both the enemy and even other crewmates on occasion. He resembles a combination of the ancient creatures known as the Diprotodon, Megatherium and Megaladapis, with a large, Doedicurus-like tail that can break through stone walls with ease. Personality Despite this imposing visage, Brutus never attacks without provocation, nor acts like a savage to even his enemies. He's proud of his power to be sure, but believes his duties are to his captain as oppose to himself. As such, he'll gladly take all the fire of the Marines if it means his friends' survival. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Free style; as his muscle and durability make using elaborate techniques fairly moot. Physical Strength He's hands down one of the strongest of the Blizzard Pirates, being made originally to fight strong Paramecia-Fruit-based Pirates, he is without a doubt a master of his craft. This strength also comes in handy in sumo matches in his spare time. Agility Sadly, as both a cost to his strength and his Devil Fruit, he's about as slow as his nickname suggests. But then again, what's the use in being a tank if you've got the speed of an Olympic sprinter? Endurance Now here is where he has no equal; capable of withstanding almost any kind of fire or melee weapons. The only exception to this rule is bullets encased in Sea Stone; which to be fair, applies to anyone exposed to this stone. Weapons While he holds no offensive weapons, fellow Blizzard Pirate Mania Swiftscratch made him a set of rocket boosters that can heighten his speed further than before, and make such new attacks such as the Rampart Grand Piano (complete with piano crashing sound effect). Devil Fruit For further infomation: Joheki-Joheki no Mi Summary, Otherwise known as the Rampart-Rampart Fruit, it enhances the durability of the user at the cost of lower speed. Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit usually involves withstanding almost any kind of attack, and dealing back twice the damage! Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew * Catherine "Cookie" Schroeder (Shipwright) * Jacques Dufresne Crowley (Cook) * Trevor "Red-Eyes" Croaker (Helmsman) * Coyote "Hurricane" Wilson (Captain) * Mania Swiftscratch (Engineer) * Insecdroid (Heavy Weapons Turret) * Gregor McLacery (Swordsman) * Luna Papaya (Aerial Scout) * Portus Papaya (Demolitions Expert) Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Basically every Marine official Other History Originally meant to be used as a weapon of war, this unholy hybrid of Ice Age creatures was created by the World Government to make a more free-willed Pacifista with better wit than the old, faulty models made during the days of the Great Pirate Era. However, this mighty prototype proved too powerful, and immediately mutinied against his masters as retribution for being treated like a tool. He found himself soon in a country known as Frostbite Valley, where he meets Coyote Wilson, as well as his then five manned crew. After much consideration, he agrees to become guardian of their vessel, the Goodship Sigrun. Ever since then, he's been a staunch hater of Marines, and staunch friend to all Blizzard-friendly allies. Character Design I admit, inspiration did come at least in part from the TF2 mascot Heavy Weapons Guy, but mostly in his Russian accent and highly durable build. The rest of his design came from a dream I had a few days prior to returning to this site. He, along with 9 other Pirates will be taking part in an adventure involving two warring kingdoms: The Birds and the Bees! Major Battles To Be Seen.... Quotes "This idea you have, Wilson? Is TERRIBLE idea. But if Miss Mania is going, Tank is going too." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Dinoboygreen